


500 Words You Should Know:  264. Kudos

by RakishAngle (afterdinnerminx)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: ANZAC Day, Armistice Day, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/pseuds/RakishAngle





	500 Words You Should Know:  264. Kudos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



KUDOS

1: fame and renown resulting from an act or achievement : prestige  
2: praise given for achievement

________________________________

 

**Armistice Day, 1928**

Tobias Butler makes Anzac biscuits every April on Anzac Day and every November on Armistice Day to commemorate his unlikely homecoming from the great war. 854 of his fellow soldiers never made it home. An additional 2,378 were wounded. There were so many times he could have joined either of those groups. There were so moments with Mrs. Butler that he wouldn't have had. Plus, all of the other adventures he would have missed. Making biscuits is a small reminder to celebrate life.

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson has found his way into the kitchen after a brief discussion with Miss Fisher. Mr. Butler suspects he was following his nose (again).

"Would you care for an Anzac biscuit, inspector?" Mr. Butler has plated up two of them. He hands this to the inspector and begins to prepare a bag of biscuits for the inspector to take away.

"I don't mind if I do." One biscuit is already on the way to his mouth. These are another of his particular favorites. "Why Anzac biscuits, Mr. Butler?"

"Our first campaign was at Anzac Cove in Gallipoli. We stayed there performing defensive maneuvers to allow for a full evacuation of the area."

"Were you in the 22nd Battalion?"

"I was," he answered proudly.

"You must know Rusty Ruthven. He has become a good friend."

"Yes. I do, indeed. Sergeant Ruthven led the reorganization of assault under enemy fire when our company commander was severely wounded." Mr. Butler looked wistful. The sergeant was not only very brave but incredibly lucky. He personally held off several troops with a single revolver and happened to have experienced men that were willing and able to back him up. "I am proud to have served with him."

"I knew he was awarded the Victoria Cross for his efforts that day. It sounds as if the kudos was well deserved."

"He is the reason a great many of us are still alive today, sir. Next time you see him, will you pass on my regards?"

"I will. If he's lucky, he might even get a biscuit out of me." Jack donned his hat and wished him a good day.

The inspector sharing food? That will never happen. Even Rusty isn't that lucky.


End file.
